


interface

by zarahjoyce



Series: Dash! Bullet! [5]
Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Zero-One, Tokusatsu
Genre: F/M, Gen, I was like how would yaiba/fuwa go if naki is in the picture, and this is the result, idek you guys, naki is like fuwa's siri, speculations, there i said it, this has zero one points
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/pseuds/zarahjoyce
Summary: All your vital signs suggest that you're lying.He pauses at the accusation. Balks.Then scoffs, "Mind your own business, would you?"-Or,having a Humagear in his head is not all that bad.Except sometimes when it kindais.
Relationships: Fuwa Isamu & Naki, Fuwa Isamu & Yaiba Yua, Fuwa Isamu/Yaiba Yua
Series: Dash! Bullet! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709425
Comments: 16
Kudos: 36





	interface

**1.**   
  
Isamu tries to tune in to the AIMS communicator, trying to ascertain their next move.  
  
Or, more precisely, trying to ascertain if that son of a bitch Amatsu Gai issues a search and kill order against Yaiba Yua - who seems to have disappeared so quickly after defecting from him.   
  
_Perhaps I should just hack into their network,_ Naki muses, making him jump from the suddenness of the words - even if they are from inside his head. _Save you the effort of waiting?  
  
_He pauses. "Can you do that?" Then, "Can you-- hack into someone else's phone, too?" _  
  
_And even quicker,"No, never mind. Forget I said anything." _  
  
If you want me to hack into Yua's phone--  
  
"I said, _forget I said _anything!"_ he yells.  
  
Izu turns to give him a questioning look.   
  
Isamu curses, straightens himself, and storms out of Hiden's building.  
  


**2.  
  
**_You have an incoming call.  
  
_\--what. "I--"  
  
True enough, his phone vibrates while it's still in his pocket. Isamu grimaces; he really _hates_ getting phone calls from anyone.   
  
_It's from Yaiba Yua.  
  
_That makes him search his pocket _quicker_. Taking his phone out, he sees an unregistered number reflected on his screen. Despite himself - or to _assure_ himself - he asks aloud, "Hey. Humagear. You really think this is her?"

 _Yes. I'm certain._

He takes a deep breath, then answers his phone, "The hell's this?"  
  
"Fuwa."  
  
Damn Humagear's right, then. "Yaiba."  
  
"I need to talk to you."   
  
"Tell me where you are," he says gruffly, already heading towards his vehicle. "I'll come get you."  
  


**3.**  
  
_Why?_  
  
"Why what?"  
  
_Why help her?_  
  
He looks at the backseat mirror, tries to imagine that there's someone in the car with him - and that he's not talking to a goddamned chip in his own goddamned head like a goddamned lunatic.

"Your dream is to help Humagear find their dreams, right?" he asks, making a sharp turn to the left. "Let's just say I want to help Yaiba find hers, too. For now."

_That's all?_

"Why else?"  
  
_All your vital signs suggest that you're lying._  
  
He pauses at the accusation. Balks.  
  
Then scoffs, "Mind your own business, would you?"   
  


**4.  
  
**"Why'd you run away?"  
  
Yaiba gazes down at her coffee and stirs it endlessly. "I needed some time alone to think," she says quietly. "I threw all of my life's work when I turned against Pres-- _Amatsu._ I needed time to refocus now that I'm no longer connected to him."  
  
Isamu leans back on his chair and crosses his arms. The good thing was that she's _great_ at hiding; even _he_ had no idea where she'd gone. _That_ certainly helped her survive Amatsu's wrath while she's on her own. "And you're saying that you're focused now?"  
  
She squares her shoulders to meet his eyes. "I won't have contacted you if I'm not."  
  
_Your heart rate's speeding up.  
  
_Isamu's mouth drops open before scoffing, "No, it's not."

Yaiba blinks at him. "What did you say?"  
  
\--shit.  
  
"Nothing!" He clears his throat. _"Nothing._ It's just--"  
  
_Odd. Your adrenaline level's spiking. It's reaching the same levels from when you heard her voice through your phone._

Just to keep himself from talking _back_ at the disembodied voice, Isamu grabs a pastry from Yaiba's plate and unceremoniously shoves it in his mouth.  
  
_If your intent is to stop me from speaking--  
  
_He takes another pastry and eats it in one bite.  
  
Yaiba frowns as she watches him demolish her food. "Do--you want me to order more or--"  
  
_Yes, please. I think I've grown quite fond of the sensation of--  
  
__"No!"_ Isamu coughs, hitting his chest so the food he ate goes down the right tube. "No, I'm fine. Just had a little, uh-- hankering. For something to eat."  
  
She pushes her glass of water towards him, which he then gulps down without another word.  
  
Then--  
  
_"Yua. It's good to see you finally free of him."  
_  
It takes Isamu some moments to realize _why_ Yaiba's looking at him like he's lost his head. Shit! _"I_ didn't say that! That was--"  
  
"--Naki," she says, sounding a bit-- sad?  
  
For some reason Isamu feels oddly _defensive_ about the whole situation. "It's that _fucking_ Amatsu's fault, for sticking this Humagear where they _don't_ belong. I'm just-- forced to endure this shit because I have no other choice. It's either this or I claw my brains out." He crosses his arms again.  
  
"I'm well aware." Yaiba takes a sip of her coffee, then sets the cup down. As if arriving at a decision she says, "That's... part of the reason I came back. I want to help you, Fuwa. You... and Naki."   
  
_Help us?_  
  
"How?" he asks, leaning towards her.  
  
"Extraction, or separation. _That's_ what I want to work on going forward," Yaiba says.   
  
For a moment, both Isamu and Naki can only stare at her.  
  
_"Can_ you do that?" he asks.  
  
She shrugs. "I'll have to try before I can answer that."  
  
And for a moment, both Isamu and Naki can only _hope._  
  


**5.**  
  
Isamu starts the engine but doesn't drive off yet. "You can't go back to your own place," he tells Yaiba. "Amatsu has it watched 24/7."  
  
She buckles herself in. "I'd figured as much," Yaiba says. "That's why I've made arrangements some place else."  
  
"Good," he tells her, feeling relieved that _this_ was one they don't have to argue on. "Though I'd rather you stay somewhere I can keep my eye on you."  
  
Yaiba turns to him, her eyebrows raised. "What?"  
  
He glares at her as if what he's about to say is obvious. "For your _safety_. What if he discovers that you're back?"   
  
"Then I'll fight him off."  
  
"Not alone, you're not."  
  
She releases a frustrated breath. "Fuwa--"  
  
_"What he_ wants _to say is that he'd rather you stay_ with _us."  
_  
They both pause.   
  
Belatedly, Isamu clamps a hand over his own mouth.  
  
_"No!"_ he yells quickly, mortification burning bright in his blood. "No, that is _not_ at all what I wanted to say goddamnit!"  
  
"--Naki?" Yaiba asks, looking perplexed.  
  
_"His vital signs suggest that he is_ lying _, Yua. Interpret that as you will."  
_  
She then covers her mouth with her hand - and laughs.  
  
"Fuc--!"  
  
_"If it's all the same to you, I'd rather you_ do _stay with us as well. I must admit, I'm curious to see just_ how _you intend to separate us."  
  
_After saying _that_ , Isamu slumps on his seat - then straightens again. "Listen, you damned Humagear. If you're gonna use _my_ mouth as your fucking mouthpiece then--"  
  
"Well," Yaiba says, crossing her arms. "Naki _has_ a point. Perhaps my goal of separating you two would be easier if I _can_ actually be in a place where I can observe you both."  
  
He glances at her in astonishment. "So-- you'll be staying with me?"  
  
" _And_ Naki," Yaiba stresses, looking away. "For the time being, at least."  
  
"Right," Isamu says, clearing his throat. "That's-- right."  
  
_Your heart rate's speeding up again._  
  
"Shut the _fuck_ up, Humagear!"


End file.
